


Sunset and Shelter

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cayla - Freeform, Cute, Dialogue, F/M, Firewood, First Kiss, Fluff, Night, Oneshot, Post Season 1, Rayllum, Raylum, The dragon prince - Freeform, forest, i love them, otp, sunset, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla gets firewood, and asks Callum to help her.





	Sunset and Shelter

Rayla was carrying a large pile of firewood, the sunset painted the sky a mixture of orange, pink and red, and night was just around the corner. The group had found a place to camp at, and now they were getting everything. Ezran was out getting berries and nuts so that they had food for tomorrow, Callum was building a shelter, and Rayla who was the strongest of the three went to get the firewood. It may be late spring, but nights still got a bit cold, especially when you’re traveling close to the mountains.

She mechanically put one leg before the other, and soon saw Callum, he had gotten many large sticks, moss and large leaves and twigs, and was currently building the shelter. Once she had fixed the fire, she would probably help him.

“Callum!”, she called. “Can you come and take some of the wood?”

“Sure Rayla, I’ll be over in a second.”

The boy got up, walked towards her, and was preparing to take half of the wood, but as she let go, Callum dropped everything on the ground, many large pieces hitting Rayla. Her wood also fell to the ground, along with her. Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground, she smelt the grass. And as Callum walked forward with a worried expression on his face, the elf let out a loud laugh, smiling.

“Rayla, I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry? I knew you weren’t strong but this, this was hilarious.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to say sorry, just stop pretending you’re stronger than you are and take a manageable amount of wood. Though I must say, this certainly spiced some things up. You always need a good laugh once in awhile, I thought I was gonna laugh my horns off.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? That was way too cute.”

“Cute?”.

Callum was turning bright red, while Rayla turned a shade of purple, still laughing at how adorable Callum was, and that he could make even a disaster so cute. She felt warm and fuzzy, and moved one of the small logs away from her chest, trying to get out of this small tomb of firewood.

“Give me a hand will you? Unless you throw more wood at me.”

She help her hand out, reaching for the prince who quickly took it, and helped her up. And as they did, time felt like it stood still as they stood there, eye to eye, just looking at each other. Callum was just so adorable, she couldn’t explain how happy he made her feel, he was always able to make her laugh.

And Callum, he was mesmerized with how beautiful Rayla was, along with her wonderful laugh. Without thinking, he quickly leaned forward, and pecked her cheek before he could properly think things through. But as he did, Rayla looked at him extremely shocked.

“Callum?”

“I’m sorry, I mess up didn’t I…”

“You missed. Your lips were supposed to touch mine, you idiot.”

Before another second had passed, the two locked lips for the very first time, and it truly felt like a moment that lasted forever. Sparks flew, and as they finally pulled away, both had rosy cheeks and smiled on their faces.

Rayla was giggling.

“C’mon, let’s make the fire and finish the shelter before Ezran gets back with the animals.”


End file.
